User talk:Baw Wee
Archive 1 *''Archive 2'' ---- RP: Hanging Out Baw Wee, why don't you and I go hang out in the city. I need some RnR after spending so much time on my ship. (You and I get into a civilian-class spectre and we head into the city) Who knows Baw Wee, you might finally find that special someone tonight. Is there anything wrong with that? I'm just glad to get some fresh air and be back home. (Right now I haven't meet Viara) Lets go to a pub, luckily I know just the place. Well, its like a pub. Many people like to come here just for fun, its a very popular place. (Laughs) Not for awhile. (Spectre slows down and stops) Ah, we're here. (You and Zamra step out of the Spectre and you look up at the building in front of you, it glows from the lights coming from inside. You and Zamra walk inside and you are startled to see what you see, all around you are a combination of male and female Sangheili, groups of Grunts chatting with each other and Engineers serving drinks) Well, we're not just going stand around the whole time, of coarse we'll get a drink. I shall have wine, red wine. Yes. It doesn't matter, its only for one night. (When Zamra doesn't answer you look to see he isn't paying attention) Huh...What? Oh, I was...looking at her. (Points to a female Elite at the end of the bar) I think I've seen her before. Baw Wee! Never mind. Her name is Viara. She and I used to know each other when we were children. We were good friends. (Sighs)... (Zamra stands and walks over to her) Zamra: Viara. Viara: (Shocked) Zamra, is that you? Zamra: Yes. (Viara stands and embraces him with a hug) Viara: By the gods, Zamra! What has it been, 30 years? How have you been? Zamra: Surviving. (She notices you watching) Viara: Who's you friend? Zamra: That's Baw Wee. Viara: Is he okay? Zamra: He'll be fine. Viara: Its a pleasure to meet you. (She holds out her hand, expecting a handshake) Just shake her hand and don't do anything stupid. Viara: So what is a "great warrior" like you doing in a place like this, Zamra? I thought you didn't like public places. Zamra: I'm off duty right know, Viara. I deserve a break from time to time. Viara: You'll always be the same child I knew when we young, Zamra. (You see that Zamra blushes a little) (Zamra tries to hide his embarrassment) Viara: Well seeing how long its been, Zamra. Why don't you say we go catch up on each other somewhere else. Zamra: That would be nice, Viara. (Turns to you) Baw Wee, why don't you stay here for awhile. (Around 4 hours later, Zamra returns to find you waiting outside by the Spectre) (While driving back to the ship, you see that Zamra has a cheerful expression on his face) Viara and I just met after not seeing each other for so long, Baw Wee. You think that either of us would already want to have a intimate relationship. And to answer you question, no, we did not. The reason why I'm cheerful is because Viara asked to be signed onto the Nightly Moonlight. I accepted it and she will be meeting us onboard soon. You may not have known this but she has served in the military. She spent most of the time on ships in the outer regions of the galaxy that were destroying any Loyalist outposts they came across. So she's been on the battlefield a few times. I've been having thoughts and I might place her as the XO. I'm just glad I'll be able to see her more now. Executive Officer (Like second in command) Indeed Of coarse I have. I didn't earn the rank of Supreme Commander for just standing around. (We arrive back at the ship, to Zamra's surprise Viara is already there) Zamra: Viara, I wasn't expecting you to arrive to fast. Viara: I was eager to get started. Zamra: Well then all I can say is welcome aboard the Nightly Moonlight, XO. (Hearing those words leaves Viara silent for a moment) Viara: Zamra, your putting me as second-in-command? Zamra: I've read your service record, Viara. I know you can do the job. Viara: (Shocked) I shall not fail you, Zamra. Zamra: I know you won't. (Viara approaches Zamra and gives him a kiss (Don't ask me how that works) you see that Zamra blushes a bright red) (Unfortunatly, you can't hide it and Zamra notices as soon as Viara walks away) Sorry you had to see that, Baw Wee. (Sighs) What is the matter, Baw Wee? Very well. (I follow but don't say a word) I was going to the bridge, Baw Wee. (As you walk down the hall, you accidentally bumb into another Elite, you look up to see that it is Viara) Viara: Oh, sorry about that, Baw Wee. Are you okay? Viara: Are you sure? You look a little tense. P.S. (You never act like that in front of Krana) Viara: Well it looks like something is irritating you. (Oh I would too, but for now you off the hook because nothing has happened between me and Viara) Viara: Very well, if you say so. Viara: Mind if I join you, Baw Wee? Seeing that your a close friend of Zamra, maybe we can be friends as well. (You and Viara begin to walk down the hall) Viara: You sure your okay, Baw Wee? (Your just looking to do something stupid) (Viara helps you to your feet) Viara: It helps to watch where you walking, Baw Wee. Viara: What about? Viara: Come again? (P.S. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!!!) Viara: I'm not aware of it. Viara: So tell me about yourself, Baw Wee. Viara: Wow, its seems you haven't had a dreary life. Unlike me. Viara: Oh, well forgive me for mistaking you. I'm sure its not a easy thing to think about. Viara: I suppose I could. My early life was dismal, my father had died long before I was born and my mother died of illness shorting after giving birth to me. A few years later, I was separated from my sister after Brute raiders killed my Uncle and I was forced to live on the streets for a long time. (You notice that Viara has a tear in her eye) Sorry, it just hurts to remember all the things that have happened. (Viara kneels down to your height and grabs both of your hands) Viara: Don't worry ,Baw Wee, I'm fine. Its all in the past now. Viara: Besides if it wasn't for Zamra, I would have never left Sanghelios. I owe alot to him. Viara: How long have you and Zamra been friends? Viara: How come he didn't join you in the cafeteria? Viara: I think their is another reason why he didn't join you... you two got in a argument. Viara: I heard you and Zamra talking as I came aboard the ship and I could hear you mumbling just before you bumped into me. Viara: I'm afraid so. Viara: How so? Viara: Its about me. (Viara grabs you by the shoulder and comes down to your eye level and tries to speak to you in a peaceful manner) Viara: Please tell me the truth, Baw Wee. (Viara leans closer) Viara: Yes... you can, please tell me. I don't want you and Zamra to be enemies. Viara: What are you saying ,Baw Wee? Viara: Do you think that avoiding Zamra is going to solve your dispute. You have to settle this nonsense by talking to him. Can't you see, Baw Wee, you to were good friends until this happened. Do you really want to be rivals with one of your best friends? (When you don't reply, the next thing Viara says shocks you) I realize you have feelings for me, Baw Wee. Viara: Sighs...very well. But after you think your done, we need to talk. Viara: What will you tell him? Viara: Return soon, Baw Wee. (You walk into the bridge and over to Zamra) (At first Zamra doesn't answer then he finally speaks with sorrow in his voice) Very well, Baw Wee. What happened, my friend? Why did we get into this argument? Farewell. (We're not done are we? Or is there going to be a (1 month later) thing in which you return) (As you make your way to the hanger, you across Viara again) Viara: Baw Wee, I'm sorry to waste your time, but seeing how it might be awhile before you return I think we should talk now. Viara: Its about us. (Viara looks around to make sure no one is looking) Do you really have affectionate feelings for me? (You look up to see Viara is silent, not by shock, just taking in everything you said) Viara: Baw Wee...That is really kind of you to say and you don't have to be embarrased by saying it...But, we've only known each other for a short time, we are from two different species...I'm afraid it just couldn't work for us. (She knows you are heartbroken so she comes down to one knee and places her hand on your shoulder) Your a very kind and special Grunt, Baw Wee, I truly mean it. I'm so sorry I have to put you in such a position, I never ment to hurt you. (She becomes silent) Is there anything I can do to make you happy? (Viara hugs you) Viara: Please forgive me, Baw Wee. Promise me we can still be friends. Viara: I will, and Baw Wee...I wish you luck. So I guess were done here. Hello, you just left for that planet, and now I have to inform Baracuss about your departure. That RP went well, didn't it. Well, I think it will work better when Baracuss returns. You wanna know what I was originally going to have Viara do with you? You won't have anything to tell him, because it never happened. Anyway I was going to have it in which after Viara said it wasn't going to work between you two. She would allow you to sleep with her for one night only (Because she felt sorry). Plot revenge??? She was going to let you sleep with her. You should've been lucky she would have even let you do that. I thought your were going to be pissed when I told you this. Well whatever, moving on. Sup How's it hanging man? Ah, I'm fine as well. It's boring here w/o Baracuss. Idk. Hey, could you check this out and rate it? Battle Group Divine Light. Hey Baw Wee, how are y u, any way could you check out Battle Group Divine Light? Took me a couple months to make it, my best work yet. I wish I could add more. More like 2 months really, mainly cause I couldn't think of something for chapter 10. I'm working on an article too. P.S: Wanna RP right were we left off? Uasp: I'm strangly fond of this human soda, tastes good. Spec Ops Elites: Move it grunt, this seat is reserved. Uasp: He can sit here if he likes, you can't tell him where to sit. Spec Ops Elite: You better move grunt or else we'll leave you for dead on the Kig'Yar homeworld. Uasp: Stand down, thats an order. Spec Ops Elite: Come here you little wrecth. (He comes to take off your mask.) Uasp: (I pull out my staff and holds it near his neck)Stand down or else. (I bring the blade closer to his neck) Spec Ops: Fine, but I challenge you Honor Guard Ultra to a duel to the death. (His Spec Op squad just got up and walked away going to practice their aim) Uasp: Fine I accept. Uasp: It is our own way when we think a superior doesn't deserve his/her position so then we challenge them. Do you want to come with me and watch? (I guide you to an arena were you sit down with a few Drones and a couple grunts who were cleaning up the place) Uasp: Baw Wee, would you be the judge? Uasp: Then let the battle begin! Spec Ops Elite: Talk about an easy challenge. (I pulled out both my swords, while he pulled out one energy sword. He kicked me in manibles and I flipped over and he was about to deliver the final blow) (I kicked him in the gut, jumped up and sliced his left arm off and seriously injuring his right leg which brought him down to his knees.) (Just as i go for the final blow, he stabs me, but the blow is carried through and cuts off the Spec Ops head) Uasp: Get some help. Uasp: Just get me healed Doc. Its just a minor wound. Doc: Just come with me, you should be healed in less than 12 hours. (12 Hours Later) Uasp: I feel better but its gonna be a scar. Uasp: So what to do now my friend? (P.S. please vote on my article under the best novel section if you think its good.) Uasp: Lets walk and talk then. Uasp: So what have you been doing in the past 12 hours? UNFORTUNATE EVENTS Hey, Pal, I've gotten into a car accident. I broken both of my legs and my pelvis. It's hard to type and I'm still in the hospital. Dont worry! I'll problably be out of here in another week or two. The same thing happend to mine, but I took off my X-Box's plastic skin, jigled a few wires and it works like a dream. That's too bad... when do you think it'll be fixed? Well just remember, in a week or two I'll be back on X-Box Live, kicking ass! I've been training here at the hospitol, playing on legendary all by myself. Awesome! BTW Uasp told me about a NXE (New XBL Experience). Whats that about? Cool... Yeah well, I still think the best upgrade is going to be Halo 3: Recon. New Campaine, new Hero, Six new skulls to find, and unlockable Recon Armour! Oh, and the Mythic Map Pack too! Other Matters Okay lets end the RP for now. I don't even know how he can reply to us when he's in a hospital. Lets just not talk about it right now, I was in happy manner from after beating the The Orange Box until I got his message. Ahhhhh... its pretty freakin awesome. The physics engine is the most impressive system in Half-Life 2 and Portal, I've never seen a physics engine work that good. And don't get me started on Portal, that game is great. Sometimes I think I'm trippen when going through the portals. Yeah, I borrowed the Orange Box from a friend of mine. I'm hoping I can go find the Limited Edition Gears of War 2 tomorrow, because thats how I role. Yeah, hopefully I can find the Limited Edition. The reason why I want to get it is because it contains a code to unlock a GOLD plated Lancer for use in multiplayer. Until I play Gears 2 I won't be able to answer that question. If I can't find the Limited Edition when I go out ,hopefully today, I'm gonna get Left 4 Dead. Yeah, about that... I just got Gears 2 LE! HORAY FOR ME!!!! So I won't be on for awhile. Hot Damn! I discovered something about Horde Horde is not ment to be played with just one player. I made it to Wave 6 but died a number of times just getting to it. Wave 2 already had Boomers with cleavers coming at me. Well, I'm the first one in my group of friends to get it so I'm playing solo. Besides, today was the last day of school for me since the holiday coming up. So I'll be playing it probably every day for the next five days. Oh I forgot, how far do you get in Horde? Damn, I've been playing it on normal. Just before I got on I made it to Wave 10 on Avalanche but I couldn't get past it because of the god damn f**** bloodmounts were tearing me apart. I liked it better just taking on Maulers. ............................................................................................ ............................................................................................ ............................................................................................ Sorry, I fell out of my chair and knock myself out. I was passed out for an hour. No. Have you played any of the campaign yet? When the Leviathan bites on to the boat shoot it in one of the eyes. It will open its mouth and you have run inside it. Once inside, you have to shoot any of the tendrils that turn blue. After you shoot a number of the tendrils a smaller mouth will open and you will have to toss a grenade into it. You will have to repeat it about 3 times. Are you both going inside it? Well, you guys could be too close to the walls. I'm able to shoot all the tentacles and toss grenades before anything bad happens. You will, I beat the game last night on Normal and again today on Hardcore. Try to get past Wave 10 all by yourself on Normal. Enough of this charade. When we play on Horde, who are you going to be? I'll be Dizzy. P.S. Good news, I've heard that there will be high-speed internet services coming to rural areas where I live in January. I like Baird, A. Carmine is okay, B. Carmine I can't stand. Two things: #The reason why I don't like Ben is because he's "Green as Grass" as Anya said. #I love the part when your inside the worm, because Cole is saying all that along the way. Lets agree to disagree on both subjects. I know, you already told me that. Oh and to answer your old question my three best weapons are Mulcher, Lancer, and Gorgon. Yeah I got it, so far I have a total of 32 achievements. How far are you in the Seriously 2.0 achievement. Thats strange. Have you gotten your 360 repaired? God damn. God damn Microsoft and UPS! I was being serious, you know. Well, lets stop talking about it. I know it pisses you off just thinking about it. Check This Out The Arbiter's real name is Thel 'Vadamee. He's in Halo: The Cole Protocol. No, but there is a section of it in my OXM magazine. Also, it says that on Halopedia. Sure is. You know whats wierd, I was looking at Halo 2 Vista and on the ESRB rating on the back there was a thing that says Nudity. I was like "What the hell is this?" Whoa! What the hell just happened to Halo Fanon? They did a skin change. I'm starting to like it. Viara 'Nartamee, I finished her. I really wasn't planning on it. Besides we were done with that RP. Well, I guess we could. But didn't you read what happens at the end of the battle? Go back to the page and read the Separtist section again. Hm With that battle? Its up to you. As you may recall I asked you what the problem was, so you start first. Umm What the hell is happening on this site? Great and Wonderful News!!!! I'm going home TODAY!!!!!!! Progress Today, I made it to 5,200 kills for Gears. Only 94,800 more kills. Halfway??? I'm half, of half, of halfway there. And to answer your question, yeah I've been looking at it since it started. I fixed it, sorry. I just hope nobody saw that before I fixed it. P.S. 5,800 kills now I really wasn't planning on it, compition is tough. P.S. 6,000 kills...Its my job. I'll basically play Halo and Gears and probably GTA IV, if I was an expert at GH III then that would be another one I'd play. Geez, how many invites does he usually send? Ironic when he sends invites and he ends up losing most of the matchs. I just want to see how good both you are when I finally get XBL. Speaking of Baracuss, where is he? He said he was home. I think I'm 8/10 because I can crush and crushed all my friends. P.S. 7,000 kill...I'm sadistic. Hopefully it will be early next year. P.S. 8,000 kills Don't be too quick to judge. I know, I can't believe it either. I've been playing a combination of Multiplayer, Campaign, and Horde. I might be able to break the 10,000 mark by the end of the weekend. YAY!!! Oh, hold on a second, 997...998...999...9,000 LOL!!! Just kidding! Okay... Right... No comment WTF!!! Don't even think about starting that again. RE:Human-Demon War I'm fine and sure. Not really, just need to finish it really, btw I added two chapters to Battle Group Divine Light. Okay. Like which ones? Fixed, also I don't think my article will win in the Novel section cause so far your my only voter. Another thing, you need to delete your vote on your own article otherwise it'll be removed. Fine, anyway could you nominate my SAW-5 Machine Gun article under Best Weapon of the Year if you think its good please. Thanks, if I can't win in one category, try to win at another. So how are ya and how do you like my new sig? I'm fine. I don't think any of my articles will win compared to many veterans of this site. (P.S. Thanks Zamra did it again) YAY!!! (P.S. Sorry I didn't reply quickly, I was busy writing Battle Group Divine Light's new chapter) Man, that chapter took me so long to write since I just wing it. Awards How do I enter one of my Articles? (P.S. Check out my new look) How do you enter one of your Articles into the Fan Fiction Awards? Self-Nominating code? Yes I did, very well thought out. Your Welcome I was impressed by the way you worked not only one but two of the Halo Wars trailers into a single article (I love those trailers). Articles You know seeing how you've made all these new articles, I'm surprised that you haven't articles about your brother and Vak Wee. I need to finish some of my other articles before I write new ones. Besides I already have ideas for new ones, and its going to be like a project. You wanna know what they are? I'm going to create four or five SPARTAN articles and they are all going to be brothers, and then an article as a novel centered around their battle on a planet which is another article. I tend to finish my unfinished articles tomorrow. Well, I've been busy all day (Is sitting in a chair all day playing Half-Life 2 under the busy category?) so I won't be able to finish anything tonight. If I'm lucky, I can get a freakin snow day this week. Then I would finish my articles. Other Things Hell yeah, got over a foot of it. It was snowing the whole weekend. Indeed. Lucky. I stay inside playing on 360 and hope for a snow day. I used to, some eternity ago. I just grew to be bored with it. I F***** Wish! I have just one sister and she's autistic, thats the worst part. Same here, but its still a freakin nightmare. Lets change the subject. Nice fanon you have cool fanon. have you been here for a while? Kougermasters 02:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) HALopediA I did contact u at Halopedia actually. Did you get banned for sockpuppeting/having multiple accounts? By the way, can you give me tips about my fanon, and want to be friends?! Im much more active on Halopedia by the way. Kougermasters 02:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :lol, we could be friends... but erm... I read all your fanon, why dont u read mine? (and clean up your talk page -------Kougermasters 02:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the nice comment on Joshua McCallan Much appreicated :) Warm Regards Assistance I need help finding a picture of a planet for my new article Arcadia. I need it to look like a very habitable planet. Try to find one more. I also have to change the name, because Arcadia is already a canon planet. Great to hear about your 360, when you get it back you can get onto Halo 3 and tell Baracuss to get his ass back to Halo Fanon. As for the picture, I was going to use the first one but then I found a near perfect one. You can check it out on my renamed planet. Upcoming Yeah I intend to finish all my unfinish work this weekend so then I can get started on my new project. I'm still having a hard time trying to come up with a name for my novel. Long story short, its about four brothers (All Spartan-IIs) and is centered around their experience during a Covenant incursion on the planet ,Hephaestus. And I intend to pour blood and sweat into writing this novel. Its gonna sweep...no its gonna swiffer Halo Fanon. I'm liking the second one but I'm still thinking. I intend to start writing it near the end of next week because thats when my Christmas vacation starts. Ouch. Right now I'm playing Gears 2 on Insane (You heard me) and before you even ask, Yes it is a freakin bitch. The main things right now that have me yelling at my TV are freakin locust with Hammerburst (Not even 5 shots and your dead), Tickers (One explosion, one death) and god damn Brumaks (They make em freakin invincible). Lucky! As for Gears 2 on Insane, I beat it yesterday mourning. Well your lucky to not have school tomorrow. Act 1 and 4 were the toughest in my opinion. Act 3 was stubborn because of the razorhail. As for Act 2 and 5, they were simple. I hear ya. I made a list of all my upcoming articles on my userpage. Go check them out. Yeah, this whole weekend I've been just piecing together the story for the novel in my head. (Whistles) Your got some work to do. Same here. (Sorry to take so long to reply, I'm watching a music video on Youtube.) With no school for you today, you might be able to finish most of them today. Yeah I got computer class right now. Shoot, I better get doing some work. See ya. Yay Glad your 360 is fixed. I miss playing with ya. How come? So I need some help with an article, got any ideas, its the 29th Armored Battlion. Well how do u change an articles name and that didn't give me any ideas. Thank you, but it still doesnt solve my "I dont got any ideas" plan does it? Okay, I'll ask someone else for ideas but for now, good night Baw Wee. That really dumb, going to school w/o power, your principal is stupid in my opinion. Lucky, hope you still have to go to school :). (P.S. Yes I do) How come, school is great. (sarcasm) Thats weird. Too lazy. Roger, roger. Okay, see ya Baw Wee. Welcome back. Wanna do a new RP? Thanks and how do you like the article so far? That was the only good mutiple Pelican pic I could find and why do you like the Battle of Jacinto? Yes it is. Already did, so wanna do a new RP? RPing (A Loyalist ship exits slip-space nearby your fleet. As you start to give the order to attack it, your Comm activates and a familiar voice is heard) Baracuss: It's been a long time, Baw Wee... (You hear some Brute death-screams in the back ground) How have you been? (More yells) Actualy... I want to change the RP... I'm already doing this one with Zamra, Uasp, and Rama after all! LOL. I've been fine btw, have you gotten your X-Box back? everytime I logg on it says I just missed you by a Half-hour! It's cool dude! You're not going to become some weird Grunt-Monk are you? Oh and check out the Text Adventure I'm working on. It's not complete but you can finnish if you choose a Hunter or a Brute as of now. Next will be the Marine. Hey! What's up Monk-Grunt? RE: Power Good for you. Check It Out Check out the new template I put on my userpage. Its kind of creepy. Its a hour long. Right now I'm in the lab for history class. No. He doesn't care what we do. I'm watching music videos. New RP (We walked into a bar in Sangheilios w/o noticing and then I noticed) Uasp: Baw Wee, long time no see. How have you been lately? (P.S I'm gonna do a lot of articles in the near future) Uasp: Well, my house isn't far from here, do you wanna visit? (P.S I know but I don't know wat to call them all) (We walked and found a medium sized house with a landing pad in the back) Uasp: This is my house, please do come in. (P.S Okay) Uasp: It is missing a couple of things though. Uasp: A mate and a child. Uasp: Doubt that ith me doing a lot of missions for the High Council. Uasp: A lot of people tried to assassinate me a few years ago and I'm not risking anothers life. Uasp: Fine then, you are going to help me with that problem. (We looked through most of the town but found no one yet) Uasp: This is harder than I thought. Uasp: You have an idea then? Hey Whats new? Sweet, I knew you got 360 back because I checked your service record on bungie. I'm on christmas break right now (Yay!) and I made it to 13,000 kills in Gears 2. You finally beat it, awesome! Of course there will! I made it to Wave 19 today. I'm going to see if I can make it to Wave 50 (No, I'm not high) To use the boltok pistol though, I was like "Geez you wanna put her out of her misery, not blow her friggn head off." Oh hell yeah! That was one of the best parts of the game. I also like the chapter with the Reavers. I thought it was intense. Screw them!! Just because I've been playing Gears nonstop for basically 5 weeks straight doesn't mean I don't like Halo. I love Halo! The same thing goes for you, you shouldn't take that shit from them! Or we can kill them both with a chainsaw (Sadistic laughter) OR we can rip their skulls from their spins and toss them away laughing then we shove a grenade down the opening in their necks and they explode (Devilish Sadistic laughter!!!) Thats a shame, I can do it all day. I'm very sadistic. It even says that in the Notable Facts section in my infobox. We're all lazy. Did you have school today? I don't think Baracuss has been on yet today. I don't know about EliteMaster117. How far are you now in the "Seriously 2.0" and "Party Like Its 1999" achievements? Not to start a charade, but last time I was updated I had played around 500 rounds. Thank god for bots! I'm at 15,600 kills now. I've asked for a guitar amp that has distortion, Left 4 Dead, Red vs. Blue Season 1 & 2, Two music albums,a hat, and some other stuff I can't remember. I already know I'm getting Red vs. Blue seasons 1 & 2 because I recieved a email about the order conformation. Hehehe! Article Help Hey, could you help me with 29th Armored Battalion and Battle Group Divine Light? For the 29th, could you suggest what I do next and for Battle Group, could you suggest a chapter title?